


Tension

by GirlMeetsFics15



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Riarkle, Rilaya Dynamics, Zaley Dynamics, Zay The Bae, lucaya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlMeetsFics15/pseuds/GirlMeetsFics15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as she walked in, she felt the tension</p><p>Maya walks into Riley’s room and sees her and Farkle but they are sitting really far apart and she notices the tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension

As soon as she walked in, she immediately felt the tension. Riley was sitting at the edge of her bed, her eyes focused on her fingers which were playing the hem of her dress. 

 

Farkle was sitting at the Bay Window his eyes focused outside not looking at either girl, she hadn’t even got a ‘Ladies’ from him.

 

Something happened before she came in or something was about to happen because the two still hadn’t looked at her or each other in the two minutes she was standing there, nor had they said anything.

“Hey, Peaches. Nice date?” Maya looks away from Farkle and to Riley with a knowing smile.

“Probably not as nice as your night. ” Both of them tense, a pained smile on their faces. “Movies right? You guys have been dying to see Inside Out for forever. How did that go?” Maya takes a seat beside Riley, her body angled a bit towards Farkle.

“I should go.” Before either could protest Farkle climbs out the window, not once looking back. 

Maya waits a few moments. She makes sure he’s actually gone before he turns and gives a questioning look to Riley. "So Peaches. How was your date. I don’t have to go after Lucas do I?“ 

"Oh no, no, no. We are not ignoring this. What happened in here? Did you and Farkle finally talk about all that UST?”

“Maya we don’t-”

“Yeah. You do, Farkle has been in love with you since forever and after years you finally return those feelings. Riles, I see the way you look at him.” Riley looks up from her hands and shrugs.

“I kissed him. We left the theatre and he walked me home, walked me to the door and when I saw my parents weren’t here I asked him to stay over with me. We were watching videos on my laptop and one minute we’re laughing, next thing I know we’re kissing.”

“Well Riles that’s-”

“I told him I loved him.” Maya looks over at her best friend in pure shock. Sure she knew Riley had feelings for Farkle but never though it went as far as love.

“What did he say?” Riley shakes her head a lone tear running down her face. 

“He didn’t. We heard the door, moved as far away from each other as possible.”

“So I-”

“Maya don’t worry. He wasn’t gonna say it back.” Now she was really confused. Surely Riley knew that Farkle loved her, he only told her every day when they were younger. Even when he was into both of them he spoke to her differently, he looked at her differently. “I’m tired. ” Deciding to let it go Maya smiled. 

“Okay.” Pressing a kiss to her cheek, Maya grabs her bag and looks back at Riley. “You want me to stay?” Riley shakes her head, her eyes never leaving her hands.

“I kinda want to be alone.” Maya nods even though Riley couldn’t see it. 

“Sweetie. Just call if you need me.” Riley wouldn’t do that, they both knew that but Maya wanted Riley to know she was there, even if she refused to use her.

“Night Peaches.”

“Night Honey.” Maya walked out reluctantly, she immediately phones Lucas and Zay asking for their advice.

+++  
When they get to school the next day the three watch as Riley and Farkle deliberately avoid each other. Riley even went as far as traveling up and down the stars out of her way to avoid him.

“This is ridiculous.” Maya slams her locker shut and turns to her boyfriend who was currently watching Farkle, who was watching Riley, who was talking to Charlie.

“What happened exactly?” Zay questioned. Lucas obviously curious as well because his attention turned back to them.

“I can’t say. All I can tell you is things changed last night and now both of them are acting like idiots.”

“So a typical day.” Her eyes narrow and she steps forward, her protective instincts kicked in . 

“This is not funny Huckleberry. We need them back, be serious.” Zay and Lucas share a look then nod in compliance. “We need a plan. I don’t like seeing Riles like this.”

“Well, I have an idea but its pretty cliche.” Maya turns to Zay eagerly waiting for him to continue. “Lock em in a closet. Force e to talk.” Maya considers it for a moment. Brilliant plan but she wanted them to talk, not to form a common enemy.

“Ranger Rick?”

“I say we divide and conquer.” His arm hangs around her shoulder. "You take Riley and We’ll take Farkle, talk some sense into them.“

Zay shakes his head. “I think I should take Riley.” The couple looks at each other then at him confused. “Trust me.”

++

Riley sat in the Bay Window, finishing up her homework. It was a long day. A very long day.

"Knock, Knock.” Riley turns around and smiles at Zay. “Can I come in?” RIley nods and backs away from the window a bit. Zay takes a seat beside her, picking up the book next to him. “Calculus?”

“Yeah. I figured I get a jumpstart. ”

“You’re a Sophmore Riley, you have time.” Riley smiles and shuts the books tossing them off to the side.

“What’s up Zay?”

“Up? Can’t I come see my good friend?” Riley gives him a look, and shuts the book.

“Maya told you didn’t she?” Zay’s smile drops off of his face.

“All she said was something went down. Never said what.” Riley shrugs, playing with her skirt. "You can talk to me Riley, I know I’m not Maya but I am here for you.“ She looks over at him and smiles. Zay notices her eyes start to water and she almost immediately hides her face again.

"I told him I loved him.” Zay moved closer, slipping his arm around her. “I didn’t mean to, we were kissing and it just slipped out.”

“Kissing?”

“Lips, eyes closed, sometimes tongue-”

“Hilarious. ” He relaxes when he hears her laugh. “So you kissed, you confessed…then what?”

“Maya walked in. He didn’t even look at me, I think I messed up.”

“No you didn’t Riley. ”

“How could you say that? You weren’t there Zay.”

“No, but I have been around for almost three years. I see the way he looks at you, we all have.”

“Then why has he been avoiding me?”

“Why have you been avoiding him?” Riley doesn’t respond. She lays her head on his shoulder. “You need to talk to him Riley.”


End file.
